Sweet Obsession
by Keeptimeswehad
Summary: "So, what I am to you?" I ask rolling my eyes, his cold blue eyes meet mine. He laughs, and with his finger he put closer my face to his and say: "You're just my sweet obsession". (Cato/oc story) (T for possible sex) (I'm bad at summaries).


_Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction about the hunger games! I love them so much, the trilogy is the best one in the world. Well, it's a cato/oc story. Hope you enjoy it. I accept bad reviews. xx. PS: Sorry if there are some spelling mistakes, i'm not english so i'm not very good translating, but, hope you understand everything. Love you so much._

**_Chapter 1._**

I watch in silence as the waves break on the shore. The warm air of my district touch my tanned skin and my hair, leaving it completely entangled. I take a deep breath and start to walking away from the blue sea as slowly as I can. My bare feet feeling the golden sand.

I don't want to get home, because as soon as I get there, I'll be closer to the Reaping. The day when the Capitol choose who will be the tributes for The Hunger Games.

My name is Leah Edenthaw. I'm a seventeen year old girl with a normal life. My father called me Leah because I remind him to freedom, security. He always says I'm like a little drop of salt water without ending, always on the sea, going wherever it wants.

I live on District 4, called it also the fishing district. My district is the only one with sea. The sea means everything to us. It give us food, fun, relax. It's a representation about who we are. And we are proud of it.

Back to the previous topic: The Hunger Games. It's a cruel competition the Capitol create to keep us 'tamed'. Most of the years our District is part from what we call 'The Career Pack' witch is formed by the tributes from District 1 and 2. They are lethal, cruel, evil, the worst people on Panem, trained since his childhood for this games; We usually are with them for our good abilities to fish and make traps. Also because most of us now how to use a spear or trident. Witch is always useful.

I finally arrive home and I see my beautiful mother ironing my brother's clothes for today. His name is Rendwick. He's 13. Both of us have the same chestnut hair and the same bright blue-green eyes. I just hope he doesn't get reaped today.

I walk quietly, on tiptoe, biting my lip and praying that my mother didn't see me all dirty by the sea, she would get very angry.

"Leah Selene Edenthaw!" shout my mother coming to me. I close my eyes when I hear it. Don't want to know what comes after this.

"Hi mom" I said in a nervous whisper, looking for someone who can rescue me. Where the hell are dad and Rendwick every time I need them?

"Oh my god, what did you do? You're full of sand darling, and the reaping starts in twenty minutes!" she start to move his hands from one place to another in signal of oppression. I can't help but laugh.

"You look horrible" she adds with a sigh.

"Thanks mom" I say sarcastically. Trying to go upstairs again, but she grabbed my arm.

"And that hair… How many times I've told you not to go to the sea the Reaping day? " She shout again. But after that, she sights.

"Never mind. Just take a shower, I'll go after to give you your dress". I smile and I give a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, you're the best mother in the world" I shout from the bathroom, finally slamming the door.

* * *

Ugh, mom was right, my hair is horrible, even after showering. The comb stagnated between tangles of my hair. Desperately I throw it to the floor. She come to my room with the dress on her hands. She leaves it on the bed.

"My hair is a mess" I mumble, seeing how awful I looked on the mirror. A white towel covering my body.

"Is not. But all this happens by ignoring me, Leah" inquires my mother, brushing my hair.

Thanks God for the wonderful skills you've given to my mother to fix every disaster. Right now my hair is in a bun, two braids join it, as a french braid hairstyle. Nice job mom.

I get dressed and I put on my feet a pair of blue ballerinas as my dress, both with the colour of the sea. I turn round and I see my mother, looking at me smiling.

"You're so beautiful" she say.

I smile falsely, probably she's the only one that thinks that.

I walk downstairs and I stare at my little silly and lovely brother Rendwick. I can see in his eyes that he's nervous. As not being nervous at his age. I go where he is and I hold him tightly, like it was our last one.

"Ready?" I ask sweetly, finishing our hug and stroking his red cheek.

"I think so" He replies in an innocent way, but I know he is nervous. He look at me with those beautiful puppy green eyes of his. Oh god! I can't understand why he is that cute to me only when it's the Reaping day. Could he be that lovely the other days of the year. When he acts like a stupid, silly, annoying person.

"Don't worry Rendwick, you'll be alright. I promise you I won't let anything happen to you. And you know it, right?"

It breaks me in two seeing my brother like that. He only nods his head and I smiled at him again. I want him to know that nothing is going to happen to him, but he knows that I'm lying and we've got the same probabilities of being chosen as the other teenagers from the District.

Our parents give us a light kiss on the forehead and together, we both go to the District 4 principal square, where the Reaping is.

* * *

Pomeline Galloway, an extravagant and colourful woman who is wearing a hight couture orange dress with a headdress as the same colour as her clothes and a pair of very, very, high yellow heels, goes straight to the stage. She clears his throat several times to check the microphone and her lips painted a lemon yellow open to begin the ceremony.

"Welcome, welcome" she say with his strange capitol accent. "The time has come. And we have to select a man and a woman for the honor of represent District four on this 74th annual hunger games" the lady smile at all of us, like she was happy of this, like she was desirous of seeing young people dying on the arena. I look at her with an expression of disgust.

"But before choosing the two lucky people, we've got here some words of our beloved president Snow" she adds and a big screen starts to reproducing scenes of the Rebellion, Snows words floating on the warm air.

My eyes are searching for my brother, and I see him, watching the screen terrified, swallowing. I have the need to run and hug him, but I can not, not now. He notices my gaze and smiles sweetly and then he stick out his tongue, mocking. I laugh, it's good to see the typical Rendwick is moments like this. He's so strong.

The screen goes black again and Pome, Pomi or whatever is her name started talking again.

"We're going to start with the boys" her delicate hand gets into the urn and carefully pulls out a paper. She open it.

"Rendwick Edenthaw" The capitol woman says with serenely. I gasped. I feel tears pile up on my eyes. No, please, they can't take Rendwick from my side, they can't. When he is almost on the stage I start running to him. Some peacekeepers are trying to stop me, but I'm faster. When I'm on the stage one of them grips my body, finally stopping me.

"Don't do the girls reaping, I volunteer! I volunteer!" I say exhausted for running. Everyone look at me with wide eyes. Some of them with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-you-poor-thing gaze. But I don't care.

The peacekeeper releases me and I hug my brother one more time. Pomeline comes to me.

"Bravo! This is the spirit of the games" exclaims excited. She loves to see some action in our district. Since the victory of Finnick Odair, there has been nothing new. "What's your name dear?".

"Leah Edenthaw" I answer cold as ice, then I swallow.

"I bet my necklace is your brother, right? And you didn't want him to steal the glory, right? Let's give her an applause!" crooms the orange woman. I looked at her with disgust as some people applauded me.

No, he's not my brother, that's why we have the same surname; I think ironic meanwhile Pomeline raise our arms.

"Here they are: Leah Edenthaw and Rendwick Edenthaw. District 4 Tributes in these 74th Hunger Games." She screams and the crowd goes mad. I just roll my eyes, but finally I smile 'innocent'. The sponsors will watch this and I have to be nice.

After the anthem, they escort us into the Justice Building. Once inside, they leave me alone. It is the most luxurious place I've ever seen. I touch a red velvet couch and watch in amazement the glass lamp. Full of jewels.

I want to cry, but I can't I have to be strong, for me, for Rendwick and for my family. I can't leave this room with puffy eyes and tears going through my cheeks. There lots of camera outside the building.

My parents open the door of the room and in a blink of an eye they're embracing me. I hold them tightly, because I know is the last time.

"Promise me you will come back" my father says, he is about to cry.

"I can't promise that, but I swear to God, Rendick will come back" I replied with a cracking voice.

"We love you my dear" tells mom.

"I love you too" I whisper.

They peacekeeper open the door and my parents leave it, they are leaving me alone.

But, I have just one mission on this games:

_Bring my brother home._


End file.
